EO Challenge
by CatBeist
Summary: A Supernatural challenge to write a story with no more than 100 words, with one weekly "word" to fit inn.
1. Chapter 1

E/O Challenge (week 10)

Hi. I am new to the EO challenge, but got friends who do em and they look like a lot of fun. I understand that this is a birthday week for MadServer. Happy birthday (us March people rock the world don't we!?). Hope you got a bundle of great stories.

As for me... I am just trying to keep up, please bare with me :) Thank you.

* * *

Theme: Dean has a fever.

Words: 503

* * *

"Keep him warm and keep an eye on him." John smiled at his youngest, ruffling his hair, then left the apartment.

Little Sammy stood dead silent wondering where to start. _Warm, keep him warm. _He ran out of the room then came back with every blanket and comforter in the place and started stacking them gently over his brother, needing a chair for the last few blankets. He looked at his brother who was still shaking though barely visible under the mountain of soft and warm. _It isn't really helping, why is he still shivering? _The little boy thought wondering where his dad was right now. _He said he'd be back in a flash, it's been a flash already, a loooooong flash. _

Dean started to mumble inn his sleep and slowly his body started to settle down a little bit, then he fell silent. Sam stood there watching, wondering. A hint of panic started to settle in his belly. He'd seen it inn a movie once, first they were cold then they died, _omg he is DEAD? _Tears filled his eyes as he rocked from left to right on his little feet. _Can I wake him? Sometimes they can wake the dead... if they love them they can wake the dead. _

"Dean?" He tried to nudge his brother but under all the covers it was hard to see if he even moved.

"Deeeaaaan?" Sammy poked Dean's forehead, not inn a mean way but inn a more brotherly way.

Big tears started to roll down the little boys cheek. _Where is dad?_ He walked over to the chair and sat down pulling his knees to him and sobbed. He looked at the clock and time moved so slow it was like it had stopped completely. _Dad... I am a big boy but I need help saving Dean? ...Help. _

Suddenly the top blanket fell off, and Sammy got a brilliant idea. He ran over to his brothers side and started to pull of every blanket he had spent so much time and effort getting on him. Once there were only a few layers left he gripped his oldest brothers shoulder as hard as he could, shaking him like crazy.

"Deeeeaaaaan, wake up!" Dean didn't move. "Wake uuuuup, I love you and you are supposed to wake up!"

"Sammy?" Dean was barely able to open his eyes and looked into his baby brothers face filled with tears. "What's wrong Sammy?"

"Boys?" The front door closed and John walked inn.

"Daddyyyy." Sam broke out inn a full on cry and ran into his fathers embrace. "Dean died and I had to bring him back."

John soothed his youngest and picked him up, together they walked over to where Dean were fast asleep again. John figured what had happened but thought he'd take that talk another day. "You did great baby boy, you did great".

Little Sammy looked at his brother then back at his dad. "Dean doesn't get to have a fever anymore! I don't like it!"

End


	2. Chapter 2

A/N --- Hi I am here again... I hope you all don't mind but I had two ideas for this after brain searching a little bit and figured I should get them both out of my system...  
And again, thank you for letting me into the EO Challenge world... I am enjoying this.

* * *

Shudders:

Words: 100

He was sleeping inn the living room tonight so that he would have a bigger overview of the apartment. John was gone on a hunt and for the first time he left Dean and Sam alone. Sounds he had never heard before were loud now and made his belly tie into a knot. Suddenly the wind picked up and slammed branches towards the window. Dean jumped and indistinctly grabbed the gun under his pillow, shudder shot down his spine as he listened for 'hostile sounds', before he eased down and pulled the blanket all the way up to his chin.

* * *

Shudders:

Words: 107

The rain came down so fast the drains couldn't get it away from the streets fast enough. The black Chevy raced through the abandoned streets almost like it was escaping the pitch black nothing where it came from.

"_No no no... please don't... I will not accept this, you are MY BROTHER, you can not DIE!" _

Dean turned his head to check on his baby brother, _I NEVER wanted to leave you Sammy! _Shudders shot through his entire body.

"_I will give my live for HIS! JUST BRING HIM BACK" _Tears rolled from the sleeping eyes. _"HIS LIFE FOR ME! The DEVILS prodigy!!!"_

His body jerked awake.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey ya'll I am back. I really do not do dark very well so bare with me.

Weekly word: Light

Words: 120 (sorry couldn't get this shorter)

* * *

The sound of shackles echoed in the room before the light above the table started to flicker and Dean walked out from the darkest of corners. _"Mmh fresh... meat...". _His fingers slowly slid over the tools picked for this round while he enjoyed her sobs and pleads. A set of needles became the first weapon of choice. He grabbed her hand firmly but slowly let the first needle slide under the nail of the middle finger. Every scream she let out he enjoyed to the fullest until a white flash blinded him. Pain, a feeling he thought he would never feel again ripped through his body as if it was being torn apart.

He woke up in a wooden box.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Word: Fade

Words: 109

* * *

"DEEEEAAAAN"

Sam's scream rattled the glass in the otherwise silent night. Dean leaped to his feet and ran through rooms, throwing doors open until he entered the room where the scream came from. There were no sign of him he was just gone, vanished. No windows were open and the only other way inn was through the door he'd just kicked down. He spun around knowing there had to be something he'd missed, another door maybe.

"SAAAMMMMYYYYY" his belly flip-flopped, his heart practically pounding out of his chest while his palms grew sweaty. There was nothing, not even a single sound before the world faded out before his eyes.

* * *

A/N:  
I leaned towards a Wee-chester yet ended up with this... somehow I think it is based in a scene I wrote out during season 1, inspired by **sifichick**, before I really got to knew her and only had JUST started to read her stories (been hooked ever since). I will also say again thanks for letting me i on this, I like writing scenes, suck at writing the entire story... so this is a nice writing-therapy session for getting ideas out that are nothing more than an idea.


	5. Chapter 5

E/O challenge

A/N: Well I struggled hard with this word but did what I could with it...

And thank you all for popping inn on it :) of course

Word: Cover

Word count: 114

Sam was starting to calm down again, he had stopped shivering and his breathing was more steady. He had started to have nightmares lately and Dean didn't know what to do about it except crawl into his baby brothers bed, tuck the covers around them both and hold him tight until he calmed down. Sam never said what he had nightmares about, sometimes he said that there were monsters outside the house and he could draw weird drawings in the mornings, but then suddenly he'd be back to drawing house and family _again. I will take care of you Sammy. When daddy isn't home I will always take care of you, no matter what! _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright so I have never in my life heard this word before, and to use it feels awkward. Yet with help from google and such I hope to have used it in the right way and that this weeks entry ain't too much of a pain in the butt to read :)

Word: Whinge

Word Count: 105

"Stop whinging Sam!" John argued with his youngest son as his eldest walked in on them.

"Nothing I ever do is right Dad! I am not like your golden boy over there," he pointed towards Dean who stopped and looked at his dad eyes wide not sure how to respond.

"I love you both the same Sammy, but you can't do all the things he does, you ain't ready!"

"FINE!" The 14 year old boy walked in the room that was closest and slammed the door.

John turned towards Dean sighing. _I'd give my soul to go back and give you boys a normal life. _


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, plain word, so frigging hard, so I tried to do something original and not sure I made it... figured either someone getting dragged or something about drag queens, so thought I'd do something else... sorry if it ain't up to par, just had a LONG week with loads of stuff going on, though will say, Shooting a Colt is wicked awesome!!!

EO Challenge

Word: Drag

Word count: 153 (but you don't HAVE to read the top lines then it is only 114)

********************************************************************************************************

He smiled and winked at the girl he had gotten to know the day before, the girl that had also gotten him into this situation then turned his focus to the one true love of his life, the Impala.

*********************************************************************************************************

He made her engine purr just for show then gave a nod to the perfectly shaped 19 something in between the two cars. The flag dropped and he stepped on the pedal, the Impala raced out from the starting line neck in neck with the competition but Dean's smug smile faded as he noticed the Impala were loosing inches and falling behind. The other car raced first over the finish line and the crowd cheered, they were never in Dean's favor anyway. He did the only thing he could, kept going! Five minutes later he picked Sammy up from the motel. "Short story, I lost a drag race and we got to go NOW!"

*the end*

Reviews appreciated :) thank you


	8. EO FRAME

**E/O Challenge**

**Spoiler warning:**

This would be a little tidbit from "Jump the Shark" episode, not any major kind of spoiler just if you don't know ANYTHING about that ep you might want to skip this as well. :)

Word:** Frame**

Word count: 124

* * *

The 'Kim Manor' motel room was exactly like all the others, empty and lonely. He threw his duffel on the bed and sat down feeling an overwhelming emotion torturing his entire body squeezing his lounges tight. From his wallet he pulled out a picture and before he knew it tears were rolling down his cheek. The memories hurt so bad it was like yesterday Mary had framed it and put it on the nightstand _"I love this picture John."_

_How could I do this Mary! I wish everything could be different, I wish it was just us FOUR again, I don't want a second family, and they don't want me. _

An hour later he knocked on the familiar door.

"Hey Adam, I am John..."


	9. EO FRAME longer storyoneshot

E/O Challenge word was Frame, and the story is expanded a lot from the 100 words... if you read both then thank you but chapter 8 is the entry. Thank you

**Spoilers from Jump The Shark**

A/N Alright so I don't know this wanted to be written and for some odd reason I wanted to write a longer piece. If you want to stay for the longer part of it... Thank you :) Oh and it hasn't been beta'd and was kinda written fast... if it is bad, sorry...

**Blood isn't enough**

Dean helped John get everything ready for the next mission while Sam were standing at the window not even giving his dad a smile. Things had just been building up between them lately and Sam knew there were other lives he could live. All three of them knew what was going on yet John kept on living the live he had since Mary's death, and Dean kept on trying to be on both mens good side.

"Be safe dad, don't do anything stupid now." The oldest son of Winchester grinned and patted his dad on the shoulder. John smiled back the best he could and got into the car. The engine gave a sweet purr before she started to roll out of the parking lot.

John looked in the rare view mirror and saw his eldest son disappear as he turned the corner and at that exact moment it was like his belly got a fireball slammed into his gut making him burn and ache like he had never before, his hands held tightly on to the steering wheel trying to keep the Impala on the road. After a time the pain eased, it didn't go away and it never would either, but it was manageable, at least for now. He did all he could to keep his head clear and not on what was expecting him, he could think about everything else but that.

A few hours later the impala pulled up in front of 'Kim Manor' motel. He let out a deep sigh wishing he could have a house and a normal life just once in his life and not live from motel to motel or even worse dragging both his sons along with him never giving them a proper place to call home, never giving them stability. The only thing he was sure his boys knew was that he would always leave them to do other things. He knew it wasn't right, he knew if he wanted to protect what he loved he could just stay with them, but it wasn't enough, it was never enough he had to go out there and kill everything he could get his hands on so that they didn't hurt any other family as well, so they didn't make another family like the one he had.

The 'Kim Manor' motel room was exactly like all the others, empty and lonely. He threw his duffel on the bed and sat down feeling an overwhelming emotion torturing his entire body squeezing his lounges tight. From his wallet he pulled out a picture and before he knew it tears were rolling down his cheek. The memories hurt so bad it was like yesterday Mary had framed it and put it on the nightstand _"I love this picture John."_

And she really did love that picture. It had been from a little getaway trip they had taken just before Dean was born. Mary had been going nuts over that little fighter in her belly and John decided he wanted to take her away from their house for a little bit, give her some new impulses. The trip hadn't gone as planned though. Mary had complained the entire way, and apparently John never did anything right. He knew it was hormones cus one second he was the worst in the world then the other he was the best that had ever happened to her. Then she had stepped out of the car and seen the place he had taken her. She was in awe, it was just something about it and about her and John could see her glow like never before. Right there and then she said they HAD to get a picture to capture this. John had no clue then that this would be one of Mary's happiest moments but it was. She was reminded of the things she loved about her husband and that things like this, taking her away even if she would bitch about it for the hour it took to get there, and probably she would bitch about it going back too, she knew he loved her with all his heart and she knew that she would always love him.

_How could I do this Mary! I wish everything could be different, I wish it was just us FOUR again, I don't want a second family, and they don't want me. _John wiped the tear rolling down his cheek and cleared his throat the best he could. He tried to keep his hunter face on even though no one else were around. _I am sure you know Mary... I am sure you have seen all the things I have done, but yet I only love you. You are my 'meant to be', and Dean and Sam are my sons. This Adam... I don't even know if he is mine, I don't even know if I want him to be mine. Not really. He doesn't know what being my son include and he is far better off NOT ever knowing. Mary... Please forgive me! _John broke down crying staring into those beautiful eyes from the picture.

He woke up the next morning, it had been a long nigh with more than usual nightmares hunting him. He looked at the picture he was still holding then put it in it's right place. He changed clothes and got ready to head out. Just half an hour later he was at the white house, with the white picket fence and a Golden Retriever that greeted him as family as he entered the yard. The sound of the doorbell made his hands sweat, then a 12 year old boy opened the door.

"Hey Adam, I am John..."

John was back behind the steering wheel of his car, he was starting to feel close to normal again but there were so many things he knew he could never get answers too. This weekend had been ok. He had meet Adam, it was awkward and weird but the kid seemed to be alright with him. After a while John had done what he always did around people he didn't know. He lied himself silly, said he was a mechanic, he had no children of his own but work was so demanding that he couldn't come visit a lot. Adam had seemed fine with it, and that worried John. He would have been far more pleased being thrown out of the little family right there and then, at least then he could focus on his life with Dean and Sam. But no, this kid just wanted a dad, a regular dad who even if he wasn't there a lot he was still 'dad'.

John pulled up in front of the motel and both his boys came out to help with the bags in the trunk. All three of them knew that something was off, it wasn't the same as when John came from a hunt, but at that moment John knew one thing, he couldn't be the same dad for Adam that he was for Dean and Sam. He would have to play the 'dad' role to this new kid but in his heart Dean and Sam would be his only true sons. He was ashamed of the mere thought of favoring one child over another yet he could not help it. Dean and Sam were images of Mary, they were HIS family. He had done wrong bringing another child into this world but it was something he had to deal with, but no matter how he did it, Dean and Sam would be his _real _sons, no matter how 'politically wrong' that sounded.

_In another world, it might have worked out, but not in mine Adam, I am sorry but you can't be a apart of this world, our world, my world. _

***End***

A/N

Again thank you for reading this... I will not say it is good, nor right, but it was a thought and it just wanted to be typed up... I HOPE I kinda go the time line right... not sure... but... oh well...


	10. EO Challenge Splinter

E/O Challenge

Word: Splinter

Word Count: 102

* * *

Rapidly he came out from hiding and grabbed a tight hold around his enemy until he fell to the ground. He had been noticed now, surly there had to be others close by and he needed to stay stealth. He kept moving towards the darker area, sounds came from the other side of the wall.

"DEAN!"

Dean smacked down the laptop and his face turned red.

"I told you, no more porn on my computer." Sam grabbed the laptop and opened it up then paused. He turned his head toward his brother with a teasing grin. "Splinter Cell, YOU are playing SC."


	11. EO CHEST

Alright so this was to speed Muffy Morrigan's recovery... For some odd reason it became slightly AU, not sure I want to put anything in to it... just went with it and this is what was... created?... hehe... feel better Muffy!

Word count: 103

Word: Chest

* * *

He was blinded by the light, deafened by the sonic boom. Black became blurry shadows and outline of dead objects, demons and sadly humans too. The battlefield looked like a slaughterhouse and the stench of burnt flesh made him gag.

His soul died as he saw his nightmare become true. His brother completely soaked in blood still seeping from the wounds, his eyes wide open but there were no life. The pipe that had impaled his brother though the chest was almost impossible to pull out.

"Dean?"

Sammy knelt beside his brother, tears fell freely on the dead body.

"Welcome to Hell Sammy"

* * *

Next Week's story will be a new "story" not a new chapter in this section :) Just so you know

Thanks


End file.
